My First Kiss
by yuuki-abcd
Summary: kedua iris safir Mamori membulat, tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi./ "lupakan pelajaran sialan ini, kusomane…" / "a-apa yang kau lakukan?" / "Oi, lepaskan tanganku Manajer sialan!". bad summary. My first HiruMamo story. judul pasaran dimana-mana. RnR please


_**Hajimemashite, saya anak baru di FFN **____** mohon bimbingannya untuk para senpai yang ada disini *deep bow* selamat menikmati karya pertama saya ^^**_

_**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**_

_**My First Kiss**_

_**Dislaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**_

_**Written by: Yuuki Hiruma**_

_**Main Cast: Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori**_

_**Warning: OOC, Typo, Abal, Gaje**_

_**Happy reading!**_

Mamori membelalakkan kedua mata safirnya. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Berkali-kali ia memegangi bibir tipisnya, kemudian tersenyum, dan berdecak bingung. Bau mint yang begitu kuat masih bisa ia rasakan. Tak jarang semburat merah muda terlukis di pkedua pipinya. Sesungguhnya ia masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya dan sosok Iblis tampan tersebut.

**[flashback]**

Jam pelajaran terakhir terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi seorang Anezaki Mamori. Ya, gadis yang unggul dalam hal pelajaran –kecuali kelas seni –sangat bersemangat ketika sang guru menerangkan beberapa kajian tentang bahasa inggris. Beberapa tumpukan buku-buku berbau bahasa inggris ia letakkan diatas meja, sementara tangan kanannya menggoreskan sesuatu diatas buku catatan.

"Oi, manajer sialan." Panggil sebuah suara yang mampu membuyarkan konsentrasi gadis berdarah Jepang-Amerika tersebut. Untuk beberapa detik suasana hatinya berubah kelam karena sosok yang –mungkin –tak ingin dilihatnya.

Mamori memutar pandangannya ke samping. Terlihat sosok pria menyeramkan dengan telinga elf dengan beberapa piercings yang terpasang, rambut spike pirang, senjata AK-47 yang selalu berada dalam genggamannya, serta seringaian lebar yang ditunjukkan.

"ada apa?" sahut Mamori singkat. Sungguh, ia sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan pria yang satu ini.

"bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja kau terlihat semakin gendut. Sebaiknya kau berhenti memakan kue sus sialan yang menjijikkan itu. Kekeke…" kekeh Hiruma. Sepertinya pria itu memang berniat untuk menggodanya. Terbukti bahwa sekarang raut wajah Mamori memerah. Tidak, bukan karena malu ataupun senang. Tapi marah.

"Mou! Jangan menjelek-jelekkan kue sus, dasar bodoh!" ucap Mamori tegas dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhir. Sepertinya ia telah terpancing dengan godaan iblis tampan tersebut.

"sudah, jangan ganggu aku." Lanjutnya. Mamori kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada apa yang diterangkan oleh guru bahasa inggris, dan memilih untuk mengabaikan Hiruma.

'Tuk!'

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah penghapus sukses mendarat diatas kepala gadis bermata safir tersebut. Tak perlu dicari, ia sudah tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Dengan sedikit kesal ia mencoba melemparkan penghapus itu kepada sang pemilik. Hiruma Youichi. Pria itu sedang cari masalah rupanya. Sedetik sebelum ia siap melemparkannya salah satu buku milik Mamori terjatuh.

'_ah, buku catatanku.'_ Seru Mamori pelan yang menyadari buku miliknya terjatuh tepat disamping tempat duduk Hiruma. Dilihatnya sang Iblis tampan itu melirik ke arahnya dengan tersenyum jahil. _'aku harus cepat mengambilnya!'_ putus Mamori sebelum sang akuma itu berbuat macam-macam lagi padanya.

GREP!

'_berhasil!'_ batin Mamori senang. Kini tangan kanannya berhasil menyentuh ujung buku. Eh? Tunggu dulu. Ada sebuah tangan yang memegang punggung tangannya. Dan Mamori tahu benar tangan milik siapa itu. "Hiruma Youichi…" ia berucap pelan namun masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh si empunya tangan.

Mamori tertegun. Bola mata safir kini telah bertemu dengan hijau emerald yang menenangkan milik Hiruma. Untuk beberapa detik ia terpaku menatap sosok yang entah-sejak-kapan sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

DEG!

Mamori bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahnya mulai memanas dengan jarak yang semakin mempersempit antara Hiruma dan dirinya. Membuat gadis itu menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"lupakan pelajaran sialan ini, kusomane…" kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Hiruma. Sedetik kemudian iblis itu meringkuh bibir tipis Mamori. Kaget. Tubuh Mamori terasa lemas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Hiruma semakin menarik tengkuk Mamori, bermaksud untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah akan perlakuan Hiruma. Tenaganya pasti tak cukup untuk melepaskan diri.

Hiruma mulai melepaskan ciuman yang –bisa dibilang cukup lama –tersebut. Pria itu menatap Mamori –yang masih duduk dalam diam. Sedetik kemudian muncul seringaian dari wajahnya.

"kekeke~ ekspresi wajahmu menjijikkan, manajer jelek sialan." Ujar Hiruma yang tak henti-hentinya menyeringai –lebih tepatnya menertawakan gadis yang masih terdiam dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

Mamori memegangi bibirnya. Masih tak percaya dengan yang telah dilakukan oleh _Comander From Hell_ tersebut. _'terasa mint…'_ pikirnya.

KLIK!

Seketika sebuah gambar berhasil diambil oleh Hiruma. Gambar dimana sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan sedang menghiraukan pelajaran dan terdiam di bawah bangku dengan wajah semerah tomat.

'_kekeke~ sepertinya ini akan menjadi bahan ancaman baru.'_ Sebuah seringaian lebar sukses menghiasi wajah Hiruma.

"e-eh? Hiruma-kun? Kau…menciumku?" ujar Mamori pelan dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Sepertinya otak jenius miliknya sedang melambat. Efek dari ciuman, eh?

"menurutmu?" mamori terdiam sejenak akan perkataan Hiruma. Mencoba memutar kembali kejadian-kejadian sebelum ciuman itu terjadi. Untuk beberapa detik terjadi keheningan antara keduanya, sampai…

"k-kau! Berani-beraninya kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku?!" ujar Mamori kesal. Meskipun semburat merah itu masih tersisa di pipi mulusnya. Perasaannya kini campur aduk. Antara marah, kesal, dan juga…senang akan perlakuan Hiruma beberapa detik yang lalu.

"keh, ternyata masih pertama." Gumam Hiruma. Ia memilih untuk tak mempedulikan gadis yang terus mengomel disebelahnya. Pria itu mulai mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya diatas meja dengan kedua tangan dilipat ke belakang. _'like a liquorish…'_ batin Hiruma yang kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

_**[end of flashback]**_

Oh, tidak. Membayangkan kejadiannya saja sudah membuat jantung Mamori berpacu lebih cepat. Ia yakin semburat merah muda itu samar-samar masih bersarang di kedua pipinya sekarang.

"kalau dipikir-pikir…kenapa Hiruma-kun tadi menciumku?" gumamnya. Sungguh, ia penasaran dengan motif yang dimiliki oleh sang iblis tersebut. Sepintas ia berpikir kalau Hiruma sedang mengerjainya.

"Mou! Hiruma-kun, tak akan kumaafkan!" gadis itu kembali bergumam. Ia membayangkan kalau Hiruma sedang melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya sesaat setelah ciuman itu berlalu. Bisa saja Hiruma memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Mamori masih shock dengan ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Memotretnya saat wajahnya memerah, mungkin?... dan menjadikannya bahan ancaman baru.

"TIDAK! Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi!" Mamori merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tapi, bukannya tidak mungkin hal itu akan terjadi. Ingat, Hiruma bisa-melakukan-apapun-yang-dia-mau.

SREKK!

gadis itu membuka –menggeser –pintu ruangan klub amefuto. Seperti biasa, ruangan itu masih terlihat sepi. Ia mulai meletakkan tasnya dan segera bersiap membersihkan ruangan sebelum anggota yang lain datang.

Selang beberapa menit, pintu ruang klub kembali terbuka. Kali ini menunjukkan sosok pria jangkung berambut spike pirang dengan senjata api di tangan kirinya. Tak lupa permen karet mint yang selalu dikunyahnya tiap waktu.

Diam. Mamori menghentikan aktivitas bersih-bersihnya sedetik ketika pria jangkung itu menapakkan kakinya kedalam ruang klub. Wajahnya yang –err sangat tampan menatap sekeliling dan berhenti pada sosok sang gadis. Tubuh mamori terasa seperti terhipnotis oleh pandangan mata hijau emerald milik Hiruma. Ia tak dapat menghindar ketika pria itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Sapu –senjata andalannya –yang ia pegang terjatuh ketika jarak antara Mamori dan Hiruma mulai semakin dekat.

"a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Mamori sedikit begidik melihat pria itu berdiri tepat didepannya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan nantinya.

Dugaannya salah. Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya –melewati Mamori –menuju sebuah kursi yang kosong di bagian ujung. Dengan cepat pria itu mulai mengistirahatkan kakinya diatas meja –seperti yang biasa ia lakukan –dan di pangkuannya terlihat sebuah laptop –yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana.

Hening., tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan, baik Hiruma ataupun Mamori. keduanya saling membisu. Mungkin memang tak ada topik yang pas untuk dibicarakan. Hanya terdengar irama ketikan keyboard dan letupan permen karet bebas gula di ruangan tersebut.

"Tch, sudah jam tiga lebih lima detik. Kemana teri-teri sialan itu?" ketus Hiruma yang tengah memandangi layar SONY VAIO kesayangannya. Tidak biasanya mereka terlambat. Selang beberapa detik, terlihat segerombolan siswa Deimon memasuki ruang klub tersebut.

"kalian semua terlambat sepuluh detik, dasar bocah-bocah sialan lambat!" ketus Hiruma yang mulai menembakkan AK-47 miliknya ke segala arah. Beberapa anggota memekik ketakutan mendengarnya. Meskipun tak ada satupun dari peluru-peluru itu yang mengenai salah satu dari mereka.

"cepat ganti baju kalian dengan seragam sialan itu. Hari ini kalian harus berlatih dua kali lipat. YA-HA!" teriak Hiruma yang kembali menembakkan senjatanya sembarangan. Semua anggota hanya menurut, tak ada yang berani membantah. Ya, membantah seorang Hiruma Youichi berarti kau sudah tak menyayangi nyawamu lagi.

"Oi, manajer sialan. Nanti setelah latihan kau ada diskusi strategi denganku!" ketus Hiruma yang kemudian berlalu menuju lapangan ditemani dengan AK-47 'tercinta'nya.

Sementara itu, Suzuna –yang entah muncul sejak kapan –telah menggerakkan 'antena cinta' miliknya ke arah Mamori dan Hiruma sambil tersenyum jahil.

**#My First Kiss#**

"Monyet sialan, Zig Out!" teriak Hiruma yang disusul dengan lemparan 'super' miliknya yang telah siap untuk ditangkap. "CACTH HERO MAX!" tak jarang teriakan itu terdengar dari mulut seorang Raimon Taro.

Di sisi lain, sang Eyeshield 21 –Kobayakawa Sena –sedang berlari –atau lebih tepatnya mencoba kabur –dari kejaran Cerberus. Dari sudut lapangan, Suzuna terus menyoraki semua anggota team dengan menjadi cheerleader seorang diri. Mamori yang hanya melihat dari bench membuat lengkungan di bibirnya. Bagaimanapun ia sangat bangga dengan teamnya. Terutama sang Kapten. Eh? Apa dia bilang, Kapten?

"latihan hari ini cukup teri-teri sialan. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk latihan Neraka yang 'sesungguhnya' besok. Kekeke." Ujar Hiruma dengan mengeluarkan sedikit aura hitamnya. Membuat anggota lain begidik ngeri dan mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang akan diberikan oleh sang kapten besok. Mungkin saja mereka akan berakhir di rumah sakit setelahnya. Siapa tahu?

"teman-teman, ini minuman & handuknya." Sosok cantik yang ditunggu-tunggu pada akhirnya menunjukkan dirinya. Sang Manajer –dengan dibantu Suzuna –telah membawakan beberapa botol minuman dan handuk kering untuk semua anggota team.

"Arigatou, MAX!"

"ahaha… Terimakasih, my sister."

"A-Arigatou Mamori-nee chan."

Tak jarang ucapan-ucapan itu keluar dari mulut mereka, kecuali Hiruma tentunya. Pria itu hanya mendecih melihat kelakuan anggotanya. Pria itu kemudian berlalu menuju pohon rindang disamping lapangan dan memilih menyandarkan dirinya disana. Tak lupa laptop VAIO –yang entah sejak kapan ia membawanya –telah berada di pangkuannya.

"uhm, Hiruma-kun…" panggil suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya seakan mengatakan 'ada apa?' pada sosok tersebut. Anezaki Mamori.

"ini minuman dan handukmu. Kau belum mengambilnya tadi, jadi-" ucapan Mamori terpotong ketika Hiruma langsung menyambar cepat botol minuman dari tangannya. Pria itu dengan cepat menghabiskan seluruh isi botol. Haus rupanya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kaptennya.

"keh, kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu, Manajer jelek? Ekspresimu terlihat sangat menjijikkan." Hiruma melirik sebentar wajah mamori, kemudian kembali fokus pada laptop miliknya. Jari-jari panjangnya masih aktif menimbulkan suara-suara ketikan.

"Mou! Apa salahnya aku tersenyum? Dan lagi, panggil namaku dengan benar, dasar Hiruma bodoh!" merasa kesal, Mamori menatap wajah Hiruma tajam. Menunjukkan bahwa ia telah siap untuk _'bertarung'_ dengan iblis yang satu ini.

"aku tidak peduli dengan namamu, dasar manajer jelek pecinta kue sus menjijikkan sialan!" sahut Hiruma datar. Mamori yang mendengarnya tak tinggal diam. Di sudut kepalanya terlihat empat buah sudut siku-siku. Menandakan kalau ia benar-benar telah marah.

"dasar Hiruma bodoh! Tukang paksa! Seenaknya sendiri!" gadis itu meluapkan segala kekesalannya pada Hiruma. Tak ingin menunggu jawaban dari sang akuma, Mamori mulai pergi menjauh Dari sosok Hiruma.

"keh, dasar manajer sialan!" gumam Hiruma. Kesal.

**#My First Kiss#**

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Hanya tersisa sesosok gadis cantik berambut coklat-kemerahan sebahu dan pria spike pirang dengan beberapa piercings di telinganya, dalam ruangan klub amefuto. Masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai aktivitas tersendiri. Seolah tak mempedulikan antara satu sama lain. Hanya terdengar beberapa suara keyboard yang beradu dan gesekan antara sapu dengan lantai. Tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka sebuah percakapan –atau memang sudah tak ada topik yang bagus untuk diperbincangkan.

"Oi, manajer sialan. Aku mau pulang dulu, kau jangan lupa kunci pintu ruangan sialan ini." pria jangkung itu membuka mulutnya. Ia mulai membereskan beberapa barang bawaannya kedalam tas –kecuali senjata kesayangannya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang Manajer, Hiruma mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar klub. Meninggalkan Mamori sendirian didalamnya. Sebenarnya ada perasaan sedikit iba –tepatnya khawatir –telah meninggalkan manajernya tersebut sendirian. Namun, bukan Hiruma namanya kalau ia tak pandai menutupi rasa ibanya –khawatir –dengan wajah poker face.

Baru beberapa langkah pria itu meninggalkan ruang klub, pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. _'sialan, kenapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk kalau meninggalkannya sendirian?'_ gumam Hiruma. Giginya bergemeletuk, kesal dengan perasaan yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang.

Sementara itu, Mamori yang masih berada di ruang klub dengan cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Mengingat sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam. Dengan cekatan ia membereskan barang-barang miliknya kedalam tas.

"hhh~ hari yang melelahkan." Gumamnya. Sedetik kemudian gadis keturunan Jepang-Amerika berjalan keluar ruang klub. Berharap sosok Hiruma masih berada disana. Tunggu, Kenapa ia malah mengharapkan pria itu? Dengan cepat Mamori menepis jauh-jauh pikirannya tentang Hiruma. Tak ingin berurusan dengan kaptenmu, eh?

Mamori kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya –pulang kerumah. Untuk sejenak ia berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolah Deimon. Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna mengetahui jalan pikir Mamori. terlihat sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi gadis itu sedang bersandar di tembok sekolah sambil membawa senjata –seperti kebiasaannya. Pria itu meletupkan balon dari permen karet mint less sugar yang dikunyahnya sejak tadi.

"Hiruma-kun? Bukannya kau sudah pulang sejak tadi? Kenapa masih disini?" Tanya Mamori –bergegas menghampiri sang kapten. Tak ada respon dari Hiruma. Hanya suara decihan yang keluar dari mulut pria spike itu.

"mungkinkah…? Kau…sedang menungguku?" lanjut Mamori, sedikit ragu. Lagi-lagi ia menciptakan rona merah muda di pipinya.

"Tch, jangan terlalu percaya diri Manajer sialan. Aku tidak menunggumu, hanya saja sedikit merepotkan kalau meninggalkanmu sendirian." Tukas Hiruma sarkastik. Mamori hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan pria itu. Entahlah, ia merasa kalu Hiruma sedang mengkhawatirkannya sekarang. Dan justru hal itu membuat Mamori senang.

"dasar, orang yang tak bisa jujur." Mamori bergumam pelan –namun cukup terdengar oleh Hiruma. Pria itu menatap sinis sang manajer, mata hijaunya mengkilat melihat sosok Mamori. baru saja ia ingin menyuguhkan moncong senjatanya pada gadis itu. Namun buru-buru Mamori menarik pergelangan tangan Hiruma.

"ayo pulang." Ucapan singkat yang diiringi senyuman tipis dari bibir Mamori. Hiruma hanya menurut saja ditarik seperti itu oleh manajernya. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan iblis yang satu ini.

"Oi, lepaskan tanganku Manajer sialan!" ketus Hiruma. Mamori yang baru saja menyadarinya, langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"go-gomenasai, Hiruma-kun." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Berharap pria disampingnya tak melihat. Sementara Hiruma hanya mendecih ria menanggapinya.

Keduanya kembali larut dalam keheningan. Tak ada satupun yang ingin mencairkan kecanggungan –keheningan –tersebut. Hanya suara langkah kaki dan letupan permen karet milik Hiruma yang mendominasi suasana hingga mereka berdua sampai di stasiun.

"Manajer jelek." Panggil Hiruma. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap iris hijau emerald yang –menurutnya –menenangkan. "ya?" Mamori membuka suaranya sebagai respon atas Hiruma. Pandangan pria itu lurus kedepan dengan tangan kanan dimasukkan kedalam saku. Ditambah lagi blazer hijau yang melekat di tubuhnya membuatnya makin terlihat –err keren.

"cepat beli tiket sialan untuk naik kereta sialan itu dalam 10 detik. Kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu!" ketus Hiruma. Membuat gadis itu sedikit membulatkan kedua iris safirnya.

"Mou! Mana bisa membeli tiket dalam waktu 10 detik, dasar Hiruma bodoh!" mamori menggembungkan pipinya, seperti sudah kebiasaannya kalau pria itu membuatnya kesal.

"Cih, berani menolak rupanya." Hiruma langsung menodongkan moncong senjatanya pada kepala Mamori, membuat gadis itu begidik ketakutan sebelum akhirnya mengalah.

"baik, baik. Akan kubelikan tiketnya. Dasar iblis!" Mamori menggerutu, kesal dengan kelakuan pria yang tidak-tahu-sopan-santun tersebut. Sementara Hiruma hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah manajernya. Rupanya kali ini ia menang lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok Mamori telah kembali dari loket dengan dua lembar tiket di genggamannya. Gadis itu menghampiri Hiruma yang telah asyik dengan VAIO kesayangannya.

"kau terlambat dua menit tiga puluh detik, Manajer sialan." Ucap Hiruma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. Seolah tak menghiraukan keberadaan mamori yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"tadi loketnya antri, dasar bodoh!" Mamori menggembungkan pipinya –lagi –menatap Hiruma kesal. Pria itu selalu saja seenaknya sendiri.

"aku tak peduli." Sahut Hiruma. Sekarang wajah Mamori terasa mendidih mendengar perkataan sang iblis. Wajahnya mulai mengeluarkan asap seperti bom yang siap meledak kapanpun. _'dasar orang tak tahu terimakasih!'_ geramnya.

"HIRUMA-KUN BODOH! KAU BODOH!" teriak Mamori. sukses membuat orang sekeliling menatapnya heran. Namun, gadis itu tak menggubrisnya. Pandangan matanya hanya fokus pada sosok pria spike yang sedang asyik dengan laptop kesayangannya. Bahkan ia sedang berpura-pura tuli sekarang. Terbukti, bahwa setiap perkataan Mamori –termasuk teriakannya –hampir sedikit yang mendapatkan respon. Hal itu membuat kekesalan Mamori semakin memuncak.

TEK!

Hiruma menutup VAIO kesayangannya. Pandangannya mulai beralih pada sosok gadis auburn sebahu yang tengah bersungut-sungut menatapnya. Beberapa sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut gadis cantik berparas malaikat, walaupun tak begitu jelas namun cukup terdengar oleh telinga elfnya.

"sudah selesai mengoceh?" Tanya Hiruma satu detik setelah Mamori menghentikan kegiatannya _'menyumpah serapah'_ dirinya. Tak ada respon.

Hiruma mulai melangkah meninggalkan manajernya. Tak lupa seluruh barang bawaannya yang sedari tadi berada diatas ruang tunggu dibawanya. Termasuk AK-47 kesayangannya.

"eh? Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Mamori. ekspresi marahnya telah hilang entah kemana. Sepertinya gadis itu cepat sekali mengubah ekspresi. Seolah melupakan kalau beberapa detik yang lalau ia marah besar terhadap Hiruma.

"pulang. Kau tidak lihat kereta sialan itu sudah tiba?" tukas Hiruma dengan ketusnya. Membuat Mamori sukses membulatkan kedua iris safirnya. _'sial, kenapa aku tak menyadarinya?'_ keluh Mamori. dengan sigap gadis itu mulai meraih tasnya dan segera menyusul langkah Hiruma yang mulai menjauh.

"Hiruma-kun, tunggu aku!"

**#My First Kiss#**

"sudah sampai." Ucap Hiruma. Pria itu menghentikan langkah kakinya didepan sebuah rumah modern bergaya Amerika –yang ia yakini adalah tempat tinggal Mamori.

"eh? Cepat sekali." Gumam Mamori yang cukup terdengar oleh Hiruma. Pira itu terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya.

"kekeke~ kau terlalu banyak melamun, manajer sialan. Mungkin saja kue sus sialan itu telah meracuni otakmu sangat dalam hingga kau menjadi bodoh." Pria itu melirik Mamori dengan tatapan mengejek.

"panggil namaku dengan benar, bodoh! Dan satu lagi, kue sus itu sama sekali tidak meracuni otakku sedikitpun!" ketus Mamori. gadis itu berdecak pelan sambil bersiap untuk meninggalkan Hiruma.

CTAR!

Tiba-tiba suara mengerikan terdengar. Membuat Mamori melompat kaget. Dengan cepat gadis itu langsung memeluk Hiruma. Pria itu diam. Tak merespon apapun dengan perlakuan manajernya sekarang. Matanya fokus menatap langit yang kini tengah siap untuk menghujani kota Deimon dengan air. _'tch, sepertinya akan terjadi badai.'_ Hiruma mulai menarik kesimpulan.

"takut petir, eh?" goda Hiruma setelah Mamori benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah gadis itu memerah ketika ia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi yang dipeluknya adalah Hiruma. Ya, Hiruma Youichi, kapten teamnya.

"ti-tidak! Mana mungkin aku takut pada hal seperti itu." Sanggah mamori. sepertinya ia takut untuk berkata jujur. Takut kalau kejujurannya akan masuk keladam cacatan iblis milik Hiruma.

"yasudah. Aku pulang." Hiruma mulai meninggalkan mamori. menjauh dari sosok gadis tersebut. Membuat Mamori sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hiruma-kun…" panggil Mamori dengan sedikit keraguan di benaknya. Takut kalau keputusan yang ia ambil kali ini salah. Dari kejauhan, terlihat sosok Hiruma yang menyeringai lebar mendengar panggilan gadis itu.

"apa?" pria itu membalikkan posisi tubuhnya menghadap Mamori dengan jarak yang sama ketika ia pergi.

"ano… bisakah kau, umm… bisakah kau menemaniku? Lagipula sebentar lagi akan ada badai, jadi…bagaimana?" Tanya Mamori terbata-bata. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, semburat merah itu menghiasi wajah malaikatnya. Membuat setan yang berada tak jauh didepannya menyeringai makin lebar.

"keh, baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Ucap Hiruma seraya mendekati Mamori. tepat saat itu, Mamori mulai merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya pelan-pelan sebelum mendengarkan kelanjutan dari ucapan Hiruma.

"kau harus bersedia menjadi budakku selamanya." Hiruma melanjutkan kata-katanya, sedikit berbisik di telinga Mamori. membuat beberapa syaraf ditubuhnya seolah tak berfungsi. Pikiran gadis itu melayang, entah kemana. _'menjadi budak Hiruma-kun…selamanya? Apakah itu artinya…'_ pikir Mamori.

Belum selesai mamori bergulat dengan pikirannya, sosok Hiruma memposisikan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Mamori. membuat pikiran gadis itu semakin melayang kedalam dunia fantasi. Sepasang iris hijau emerald yang selalu diimpikannya tiap malam, serta aroma mint yang kuat menguar dari tubuh seorang Hiruma Youichi. Aroma yang begitu memabukkan bagi Anezaki Mamori.

Hiruma merenggut bibir tipis Mamori untuk dipertemukan dengan bibirnya. Membuat kedua iris safir membulat sempurna atas perlakuannya. Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang kuat dari sang Kapten, kaki Mamori mulai melemas. Tak kuat menopang kedua kakinya yang sedikit gemetar. Tidak. Bukan takut.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Mamori –yang menunjukkan ekspresi kaget –setelah dicium –yang berlangsung lumayan lama –oleh sang kapten. Ia yakin wajahnya mulai memanas sekarang.

"menciummu. Ternyata kue sus sialan itu benar-benar mencuci otak jeniusmu, Pacar sialan!" ketus Hiruma. Lagi-lagi perkataannya membuat Mamori kembali terdiam. _'baru saja Hiruma mengatakan pacar. Apa itu artinya aku…'_

"mulai sekarang, kau adalah manajer sekaligus pacar sialanku! Dan kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk menolak. Kekeke…" Hiruma menyeringai lebar setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"H-Hiruma-kun, kau tak bisa me-"

CUP!

Bibir hiruma kini mendarat di bagian pipi kanan milik Mamori.

"tch, dasar monster kue sus sialan. Ayo masuk, kalau kau sakit aku akan repot!" hiruma berhambur menarik jari-jari mungil milik Mamori –berniat mengajaknya masuk. Mengingat sebentar lagi badai akan turun.

'_Hiruma Youichi, menciumku…lagi'_

_**#OWARI#**_

Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga ff laknat saya ini ._.) pada akhirnya saya malah membuat ffnya hancur lebur #slapped. Tapi mohon dimaklumi, karena saya baru pertama kali menulis ff yang menyangkut tentang anime (?)

Pada akhirnya, saya meminta bantuan para senior untuk me-review ff terkutuk ini untuk kelanjutan masa depan saya. Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^


End file.
